Just Married
by Treskttn
Summary: When college kids Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth get drunk at a party, it could change their lives... but for better or for worse? BBXRAE AU


**_A/N: Hey, guys, I feel like it's been forever since I've written for Teen Titans, actually, it's been a while since I've written for anything! So hehe, excuse me for being just a tad rusty. BUT I'M BACK IN THE BBxRAE GAME! Missed me? I missed you! :D Ahaha, read, review, enjoy ^_^_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars_**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rae…" Garfield Logan whined, holding up the red plastic cup to his friend, Rachel Roth. Her long purple hair flowing gracefully down her back, she glared at him with her beautiful amethyst eyes. She sighed, giving him that annoyed leave-me-alone-before-I-break-your-neck kind of look. Though, Gar Logan would never give up. All he wanted, was to see his milky-white skinned friend relax and actually party. It was college, baby! She'll never get these years back.<p>

_It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

Rachel, smelling the alcohol, of course rejected the idea. The best way to relax? Meditation and herbal tea, not slurred words and a killer headache. She scoffed at his failed attempts, and looked around to see that Kori and Richard were already drunk and partying like no tomorrow. Guess that makes her the designated driver? Where was Vic anyway?

"One sip." Gar urged her. "That's all that I'm asking."

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

She looked up to meet his forest green eyes. He gave her that grin of his, the gleaming white one with the unusually large canines. She hated sitting next to him, his tanned skin and blonde hair made her look even more out of place at their California college, JCU (Jump City University). She couldn't help but be pulled into his clever way of getting what he wants- his big puppy-dog eyes.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Come on girl._

She rolled her eyes, finally caving in. "Fine. But I don't see what the big deal is about drinking." She took the cup from him, her ashy hand shaking. "One sip." She held it up to her mouth and drank her one sip, loving the burning sensation it gave her as it went down. She tilted the cup a little bit more and down the rest, then handed it back to him.

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
>Shots of patron,<br>And it's on girl._

He gave her a grin. "See, Rae? It's not that bad. It's a party… so let's PARTY!" He got up, flailing his arms and trying to dance, though with the pulsing people and the blaring music, he blended in just perfectly. He tugged on her. "Come on, Rae!" He pulled on her again, but she just sat on the couch. "Have some fun!" He screamed over the music.

She rolled her eyes, what was with this boy and 'fun'? She reluctantly got up though, and joined Gar, Kori, and Dick on the dance floor. She watched as Kori rolled her hips and shook her head, though she knew that wasn't really her style, so she just swayed as not to upset Gar.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>

"Having fun?" Dick asked her, his oceanic eyes hidden by his sunglasses. Rachel had a few theories on why Dick felt the need to wear sunglasses indoors at night, but the number one theory? So he could check out girl's cleavages without them noticing. She raised an eyebrow at the spikey haired rich kid.

"Not really." She stated, as if it were obvious. This really wasn't her scene.

She turned back to see that Gar had brought more drinks for everyone. Kori and Richard immediately grabbed for theirs, but Rachel was more hesitant.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

"Rae, want another?" Gar called over the music.

Rachel shook her head. "I think I'm driving! I can't!" She excused herself, though she really wasn't sure what she was afraid of.

"Nah, Vic's driving!" He handed her the drink, only the best of intentions in mind. He just wished that for once, his friend would just settle down and have some normal teenage fun. Was that so bad?

Rachel looked around, the pressure of everyone getting to her, and in a quick but desperate attempt to fit in, she downed the drink. Ok, two drinks wasn't so bad, was it? What was this stuff anyway?

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

**_Three Drinks Later_**

Rachel giggled hysterically as the six of them danced in a circle. Vic had finally showed up with Karen on his arm, the two of them happily sober yet still having as much fun as the others. Rachel felt kind of dizzy, a little sick, and a lot giddy. Her and Gar were holding hands and he was swinging her around, the two of them 'dancing' cutely, not really aware of their surroundings. Dick and Kori were having fun as well, dancing and having just a great time. They felt good, though they wouldn't in the morning, this was a typical Friday night for them.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
>So whatcha wanna do?<br>Let's just run girl._

For Rachel, however, this was not typical. It was actually completely the opposite. She was so overwhelmed and just relaxed and happy, she could barely take it. She was laughing, smiling, and dancing; her friends could hardly bear witness to the amazing change of character. Richard was even gaping at one point.

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
>No, I won't blame you;<br>It was fun girl._

As for Gar, he couldn't be happier. He was with his friends, was having a great time, and the girl of his dreams had never seemed happier. He smiled at her and happily spun her around.

"Having fun_ now_, Rae?" Gar inquired, wrapping his arms around her as a slow song calmed the crowd a bit.

"WOOOHOOO!" She responded spinning herself around. He chuckled lightly.

All was going well until Vick tapped on Gar's shoulder. "Dude…" He started, running a hand over his bald head. "Kori's trashed, I think we'd better get home…" Vic said, referring to the two bedroom home they all shared. "Seriously."

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>

Gar, looked back to see Rachel, arms in the air, jumping around with a wide smile. He sighed; did it really have to end so soon?

"But dude…" He started to complain, but Vic raised a hand.

"Do you want a ride home or not?" He stated simply.

Gar looked back to Rachel, and then quickly formulated a plan in his not-so-sober mind. "Nah, dude. 'Sokay," He slurred. "We'll walk."

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

Vic felt a little worried for his friends but quickly shrugged it off, Rae wouldn't let anything irresponsible go down. "Whatever, man." He then went off to coral the others.

Gar tugged on Rachel's hand. "Rae, you ready to go?"

Rachel gave him a smile, though she was sad that it was ending. "I dunno what I did wif mah keys…" Her eyebrows knit together as she searched her pockets, pulling out her car keys. "OH! Here they are!" She gripped Gar's hand and navigated him forward through the crowd.

Though drunk, and not really sure about what was happening, an alarm went off in Gar's head. "No, no, no, Rae! You're not driving." He quickly grabbed the keys. "We're walking. Fresh air is always nice."

Rachel shrugged, her mind not fully in motion. Currently, she was numb and happy that way. So she let Gar lead her out onto the street.

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

It was around two in the morning. Not many were on the street, mostly just college kids walking through the streets, coming back from their crazy parties. The sky was dark and cloudy, spreading fog to enshroud the hill they were walking up, though the street lights made it look a little more mystical. Rachel leaned into Gar, not being able to hold her own weight for much longer, her eyes drooping down, ready to head off to bed. She looked up at Gar, and he gently wisped the hair from her face.

_Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby._

"Hey, Gar…" She whispered. "I can't feel my brain."

He chuckled. "It'll happen. I had that problem." He looked at her, their eyes connecting and a small spark in Gar's eye made her smile. Oh how he loved that smile. Oh how he loved her.

_Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby._

She looked into his emerald eyes, musing for a moment on how she felt. How he _made_ her feel. He made her feel much lighter than any _drink_ could make her feel. She felt great at that very moment though. Her eyebrows knit together, as she wished this moment would never end. Though, who said it had to?

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

"Hey, Gar…" She started again.

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

"Yeah, Rae?" He asked, swinging his arm around her waist to keep her upright as he held her tighter. They reached the top of the hill, looking down on the skyline of the city.

_Hey baby,_

She began to speak once again, well, mostly just a little piece of her heart and a large intake of alcohol spoke for her. "Let's get married."

_I think I wanna marry you._

He was utterly shocked. His jaw dropped and he looked down on her. "Are you… are you being serious right now, Rae?" He too was drunk, and still unable to fathom this COMPLETE change of character. Normally, she'd be telling him to get _out of_ her life, not be a close part of it forever.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

"Yea, I am completely sherious right nows!" She giggled, stumbling out of his grasp and pulling him toward the city. "Come on! Marry me, Garfield."

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

He shook his head in complete disbelief, but quickly closed his mouth and followed her. She didn't have to tell him twice.

_Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW :D<em>**


End file.
